Promises Made Anew
by Fumei-824
Summary: Promises made anew, the best kind are the ones that last a life time. ShikaxIno. Oneshot.


Every thing about Ino was bittersweet, Shikamaru thought to himself. But of all the things about Ino being her friend was the thing he regretted the most. It wasn't that he didn't like her, after all she was lively, imaginative, and most importantly knew when to leave him alone, but being Ino's friend meant that when she was sad Shikamaru had to comfort her. And comforting Ino was one of the most troublesome things he had ever had to do.

When she was really worked up, Ino was inconsolable. She had a troublesome habit of blaming herself for everything and anything that went wrong. So of course it was up to her best friend to make her see that it was never all her fault. Which up until recently hadn't concerned Shikamaru at all.

Then Sakura had to go and like the same guy as Ino. Typical troublesome girls they were, now he had to go find out why Ino was sitting under a tree crying. Something that was sure to be more trouble than it was worth.

"Hey Ino." It was possible that she would tell him to leave, and nothing would have made Shikamaru happier. Though it seemed like something a best friend shouldn't do, it was a waste of energy he knew, but he really hated Sakura at the moment.

"…I can't believe I did that! I'm so stupid, Shika-kun why are you friends with an idiot like me?" She cried clenching her fists.

It was obvious already that Ino had no intention of telling Shikamaru what had happened to her, which was really just as well. Had she told him then Shikamaru supposed that he'd be obliged to fix it, something he really didn't want to do.

But how would he make Ino stop crying? As the best friend he couldn't leave until her problem was solved. Ino had made sure that he knew everything about being a best friend, understanding that because he was a boy Shikamaru didn't come already equipped with this information. Technically all he had to do was make her smile…

_Flashback…_

"_Mommy, what was the happiest day of your life?" Shikamaru asked his mother when she had proclaimed the day to be the second most happiest day in her life. Tilting her head and closing her eyes she had answered,_

"_The day your father proposed to me, I think."_

"_Really?" Shikamaru glanced toward his father, lying on the couch recovering from his latest hangover._

"_Hard to believe isn't it? But she was all teary eyed and everything." His father mumbled from the couch._

_End Flashback…_

"Hey Ino I have a question…" Shikamaru pulled a small heart shaped rock from his pocket. He had meant to give it to his mother but Ino seemed to need it a little more.

"What?" she sniffled.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?! But we're too young, and your not doing it right anyway. You have to get down on one knee…" Typical Ino, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

Twenty Years Later

"Ino c'mon don't be so troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned to his on again off again girlfriend of five years.

"Troublesome? You think I'm being troublesome?" She yelled from inside the apartment she had locked Shikamaru out of. It was a pretty normal week for them, they were so different that arguments seemed natural.

"You locked me out, again. I'd say your being pretty troublesome."

The door swung open and a red faced Ino leaned against the supports. "Have you heard? Temari's back in town. I expect she'll find you soon but this time you won't have to avoid her. I'm sick of dealing with you, we're through."

"Fine. I'll see you around Ino." Shikamaru turned to leave, hoping to get the last word in. Ino had other plans.

"I sincerely hope not." She was likewise determined to keep the last word and slammed the door shut.

It was true that since Temari had taken to haunting the streets of Konoha their relationship had been strained, and since she had openly began to flirt with him Shikamaru and Ino had begun to fight more often.

Shikamaru was pretty sure that he loved Ino but with all their disagreements it was hard to tell. There was probably more than one way to find out but Shikamaru being Shikamaru decided to take the most straight forward (and therefore quicker and less troublesome) route.

"Hello? Oh, hey Shika-kun." Temari purred opening the door to her hotel room. With out hesitating he leaned in and kissed her.

"So you changed you mind?" She leaned against the door exposing her chest and smiling seductively.

"No, I just made it up." With that he turned and left. Temari wouldn't be a problem for Shikamaru any longer.

* * *

"Hello? Oh it's you. Don't you understand me when I tell you I hate you?" Ino attempted to close the door again but Shikamaru put his foot in the way.

"I need to say something, can I come in? Or should I just talk out there?"

"Some times I think it's a good thing you don't listen to me. Then I say something important and realize you watching the clouds or something." Ino sighed but nevertheless moved aside to let him in.

The genius sat on the couch and began to talk, seemingly about nothing in particular.

"I've been thinking. And I'm going to get a small house on the outskirts of Konoha, just a small place, nothing special. Maybe I'll have garden or koi pond. And there will be a tree where I can sit in the shade and watch the clouds. And maybe, if you're willing you could live there with me. It could be real be real peaceful with just us, but maybe we could have some kids, a girl and a boy…" he trailed off looking at Ino hopefully.

"Are you proposing to me?" she asked daring to smile just a little bit.

"Remember what I asked you twenty years ago? When we were six? Well, the offer still stands."

Ino walked to a dresser and pulled a small heart shaped rock out. Smiling she held it out to him.

"You're going about it all wrong then, you have to get down on one knee and…"

**Cue group awwwww, lol. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'd really love to know. **

**P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! This fic is dedicated to Tomboy 14 for her birthday, I hope this little one shot was to your liking, lol!**

**-Fumei**


End file.
